


Red is Definitely Your Colour

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Apologies, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry is done, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing that is it, Leonard Snart is a Cassanova, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Little Brothers, M/M, No Point to this, No Warning - Freeform, Referenced Pining, Rough Kissing, Short, coldflash - Freeform, no plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Barry has had enough of pining over Leonard Snart. He was finally going to do something about it. Except, maybe kissing him with no warning wasn't the best decision.





	Red is Definitely Your Colour

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for the plotline. This is just a short little story as I haven't written Colflash as of late. Really it's just a way to shake off writer's block. But either way, I hope you all enjoy it. Comments and feedback are always appreciated along with prompts.

Something snapped inside Barry. Perhaps it was the teasing smiles that were always present on Snart’s mouth, or it could be the way his voice would purr against Barry’s ear in Mr. Pistone’s math class when Snart needed help. Maybe Barry was just tired of hearing Iris whine about his “pathetic pinning”. Whatever the cause was Barry had had enough.

 

\------

Barry waved Cisco and Caitlin off as the mass of students pouring out of the school began to trickle down, until all was left were the few stragglers. Barry’s eyes flicked up and down the hallways until he finally spotted him. Snart was leaning against one of the obnoxiously coloured lockers. His hip cocked and a backpack hanging loosely in his hands. Without fully realizing what he was doing the junior began to stalk towards the other. Barry’s red and yellow converse padded against the gritty tile flooring making the occasional squeak. Barry stopped only when he was toe to toe with the senior, his heart knocking wildly against his ribcage. He tried to search for something to say but drew a blank. Luckily Snart quickly noticed his presence and shot him an easy grin. Snart looked as if he was going to say something, when does he not, as the grin took on a suspicious edge.

However, Barry didn’t give him the chance. Taking a breath Barry rocked himself up on his toes and pressed his mouth against the other's.

Barry stayed pressed closed the senior, relishing - for why had he  _ ever _ waited this long - the warm feeling of the Snart’s lips against his.  _ Against _ his. Against  _ his.  _ Cold realization doused him. He was kissing Leonard Snart. His biggest rival and almost friend Leonard Snart. His crush and obsession for three years Leonard Snart.  Barry flung himself away from the still unmoving teen, not far enough to lose the feeling of his body-heat, in horror. Red hot shame clawed up his neck and flared across his face.

“Len. Len I’m so sorry - oh god what have I done - I. I don’t know what to say I’m sorry. Please don’t punch me or or stop talking to me. I just. Oh god.” Barry couldn’t seem to stop the broken apologies and stuttered oh-gods from coming out. He could feel his hands shaking as he waved them around. The urge to run and never stop filled his entire being but he stayed put. He had to make sure he didn’t absolutely wreck  _ everything. _

While Barry continued his babbling he completely noticed the dazed expression on Snart’s face or the way the tip of his tongue brushed against his bottom lip. However, his expression soon shifted to a more predatory glint as he watched Barry squirm. Finally after yet another apology and desperate beg to not be assaulted Snart finally ended the brunette's obvious suffering.

A wicked chuckle cut off Barry’s panicked tirade. The look that was in Snart’s eyes made Barry’s breath hitch and tangle with his voice making him go silent. For once. Barry’s eyes brightened with an anxious ember as he watched Snart wearily. His adam apple bobbed with his fearful swallow as he notices Snart twist his shoulder and raise his arm. Oh god he really was going to be punched. Barry hunched into himself and clamped his eyes shut if Snart wanted to punch him he had no intention to stop it. Hopefully, Snart wouldn’t break his nose. Barry’s muscled stayed locked as he waited for the impact of a fist but it never came. Instead a chilled hand wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers splayed to touch both the edge of his collarbone and just under the beginning of the back of his skull.

Barry’s brows pulled together in confusion as he tried to work out what was happening. Just as he was contemplating opening his eyes he was being dragged forward making him gasp. He was close enough to feel Snart’s warm breath puff onto his mouth making him flush for something other than shame. Neither moved for a moment. Until, suddenly, Snart leaned forward and kissed him.

And Barry lost himself.

He could feel the heat of Snart’s mouth move against his. The slight sweep of a tongue and the gentle bump of his nose against his cheek. Not wanting the swooping sensation of panic to overpower him Barry tentatively kissed back. The gentle pressure of Snart’s mouth increased slightly - just enough to show his interest. Gaining more confidence Barry nipped lightly at Snart’s lip, only to moan when a leg was shoved in between his and his own. Suddenly there was an electric charge in the air.  The tender and almost scared temperament of their kiss took on a desperate edge. 

Snart’s hand that had been, previously, delicately grazing his neck was now tangled in his hair; in a frantic attempt to keep him from leaving. As if he could ever want to. Barry groaned into Snart’s mouth as he pressed himself, bonelessly, against Snart’s chest. His body melting against the stronger hold of other until Snart was basically the only thing holding him up, but by the desperate way, Snart had gripped him closer he didn’t seem to mind. Barry could feel Snart’s other arm wrap around his thigh and tug him upwards. Getting the implied request he quickly wrapped his legs around Snart’s hips, only to give a teasing swivel of his hips. The groan Snart gave against his mouth made him smirk. At least he wasn’t the only one affected by this.

Eventually, Snart pulled back allowing them both to breathe. Barry’s chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Snart not much better. Barry quickly noticed that he was still wrapped around the other’s waist. Slowly Barry unwrapped his legs and shifted in Snart’s grip until he was able to slide back towards the ground. However, he wasn’t able to move far as an arm quickly wrapped around his waist to keep him close. Snart then pressed kisses against the base of his neck and up towards his jaw and ear.

Teeth nipped at Barry’s earlobe before a voice purring sinfully “Took you long enough Scarlet.”

Barry’s eyes widen as he tried to figure out what Snart meant but he was stopped by a small peck on his cheek. Snart’s wicked smile was back and as he snatched the backpack up from the floor, he dropped it as soon as Barry had started apologizing, and gave the dazed teenager a wink.  

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at six for our date,” Snart said before noticing the confused look on Barry and continuing. “Oh, and Scarlet?”

Barry blinked at the use of the nickname. 

Snart’s grin turned conspiratory like he was about to share a secret. “I like you too.” Then just like that he turned and walked off.

Barry was, left alone in the hallway, stayed frozen in shock. He only shook out of it with a distinct buzz from his back pocket. Pulling out his phone he couldn’t bear to stop the elated smile that spread across his face. Giggling softly to himself Barry ambled out of the school. The message still a-lite on the phone’s screen in his hand.

“Wear red tomorrow - it’s definitely your colour.”


End file.
